A Day Among Nerds
by EvilMuffinLord
Summary: When Mina notices Izuku is hiding something from her, it leads to a day that neither will be forgetting anytime soon.


The school day had only just begun, but Mina could already tell that something was going on with Izuku. Ever since class began, he had been even more distractible than usual. Normally, he made a point of paying attention in class, even during boring subjects. Today, however, Mina had noticed him staring out of the window rather than paying attention multiple times. If it was anyone else it wouldn;t have been that remarkable, but for Izuku it was a significant change in behaviour.

Even still, she might have dismissed it if it weren't for the rest of his behaviour.

During third period, while Present Mic and Iida were engaged in a heated debate over the correct translation of some English poems, Mina caught Izuku checking his phone. He was trying to be subtle about it, and failing miserably, probably because he had next to no experience breaking the rules on his own. Their eyes met as Izuku looked up and Izuku froze for a moment. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and looked away as quickly as he could, but the encounter stuck in Mina's mind for the rest of the class. When they'd locked eyes, he had looked almost...guilty?

During the break he had been the first one out the door, despite his position in the class,and left her blinking in surprise. A quick glance towards Iida and Uraraka showed that they were just as taken aback as she was.

When he returned to class just before break ended, he looked even more nervous than he usually did. His fingers drummed an unconscious beat on his leg, and Mina could swear she saw a faint bit of perspiration on his brow.

He was also sneaking glances at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She caught every one of them, of course, thought she did her best not to let on that she could see him. While he stared, his nerves seemed to grow worse, and she could tell he was doing his absolute best to clamp down on his mumbling.

There was only one real conclusion Mina could draw from his odd behavior, and it was one she really didn't like. Izuku was trying to keep something secret, despite some part of him desperately wanting to tell her.

Izuku was not the type to keep secrets, and especially not from her. He wore his heart on his sleeve nearly all of the time. True, Asui probably had him beat as the most honest person in the class, but Izuku definitely gave her a run for her money.

So, she decided, there was only one thing to do. She would have to shake him by the ankles until he started talking.

* * *

Her chance didn't come until the end of the day. To his credit, Izuku proved to be extremely slippery. He'd manage to dodge her all throughout lunch, using some clever moves born of long years avoiding bullies. Their hero training for the day had been Quirk improvement exercises which meant she was on her own while she worked to improve the amount of acid she could expel and Izuku trained with Kirishima on their ability to give and receive damage, respectively.

When class was done, he tried to slip away once more, but Mina had grown wise to his tactics. The minute Izuku attempted to dash down the hall, Aizawa grabbed him by the shoulder and reprimanded the boy for attempting to run in the halls. Mina had learned months ago that while their teacher was not prone to enforcing the school rules when it didn't affect him, his opinion could be swayed by a well placed bribe. Three weeks of no pranks or class disruptions was a hefty sacrifice to make, but it was a price she was willing to pay, given the circumstances.

By the time Izuku was free to go, everyone else had filled out of the class and were either on their way to the dorms to relax or to the gym to sneak in some extra training. The hallways were nearly empty as Izuku hurried down them, glancing behind himself periodically to make sure Mina wasn't sneaking up behind him.

Instead, she popped out in front of him from her hiding place in the stairwell, and slammed a palm into the wall to bar his way. His reactions were fast enough that he didn't get clotheslined, though he did stumble back a little bit in surprise. Mina took the opportunity to bring her other arm around him, guiding and trapping him against the wall.

"Afternoon Babe." Mina said, her words as honeyed as she could make them without dipping into the territory of being actually threatening. Push him too hard and he would shut down before she could get what she was after. Push just hard enough though, and he would be putty in her hands.

"Good...uh...nice to…um...hi Mina." His stuttering was as bad as she'd ever heard it. Perfect.

"Did you have a nice day?"

"Uh...y-yeah? It was ok, I guess."

"Really?" She was laying it on thick, but she didn't mind too much. If Izuku was going to keep secrets from her, then he deserved a bit of teasing. "Cuz you weren't looking so great during class."

He laughed nervously. "N-no. I'm fine. I just…." his eyes were firmly glued to his shoes as he trailed off.

Mina placed a hand on his shoulder. She'd gotten her digs in, and now it was time to actually talk to him.

"Izuku, you know if there's anything bothering you, you can talk to me about it, right? And I'll help any way I can." This time her smile was as warm and genuine as she could make it.

As she spoke, his eyes rose to meet hers, and his back straightened just a little bit. He wasn't back to his old self, but a bit of his usual fire had returned.

"I know." He said softly. "It's…." He trailed off once more.

She waited for him to gather his thoughts, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. Finally, he gathered the will to continue. It did make her a little happy to see him push past whatever was making him uncomfortable for her sake. Sure, he had taken some prodding to get there, but that's what she did best. Help him push past his mental hang ups and live life to its fullest.

"I didn't want to say anything, because I know you've been looking forward to our date this weekend, and I know it's selfish of me to want to do something else, especially since I know you wouldn't enjoy it, but people keep talking about how amazing it's going to be this year, and it's just so cool and-" As he spoke, the words came faster and faster, until he was practically babbling.

"Midori, I'm going to need you to breathe for me" Mina said, placing a finger on his lips to cut him off. She waited for him to calm down slightly before continuing. "Wanna try that again?"

He nodded, but didn't speak. Instead, he held out his phone for her to look at. She grabbed it gingerly, interested to see what had sent her boyfriend into such a tizzy. There was a long moment where her eyes danced across the screen, taking in every detail.

Then she burst out laughing.

"Midori, you are such a dork!"

The page that had given Izuku so much grief was an advertisement for "Mightfest 2319". The hero might have retired, but his fans were still going strong apparently, and were planning on congregating in Mustafu that weekend to celebrate their favorite hero and probably purchase a ridiculous amount of merchandise.

It took Mina several seconds to control her laughter, and to look Izuku in the eyes once more. He still looked worried, but now confusion was written plainly on his face as well.

"I'm ...pfft… I'm sorry, but only you would get so tied up in knots over something so ridiculous." She wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke. The intensity of her laughter had probably been over the top, but the whiplash of going from worrying over her boyfriend's mental state to realizing the insane reason for his nerves had left her feeling a little giddy. "It's a little cute, honestly." She said with a grin.

Izuku seemed to deflate as the last of his nerves left his body. His concerns had proven to be unfounded, but they had been weighing on him for more than a week, and it was a relief to finally be done with them.

"I'm sorry" He apologized, his voice still quiet.

"Izuku, it's fine. I'm not angry. Well, I'm a little peeved that you didn't think you could talk to me about this."

"I didn't want to ruin our date." He protested.

Mina shook her head. "Izuku, we were gonna get pizza and watch a movie. We can do that anytime. This is something that only happens once a year, right?" Izuku nodded in response. "And you really want to go, despite the fact that All Might himself is one of our teachers and you see him every other day?" He nodded again, although much more sheepishly this time.

"Well then, I guess we're going to MightFest!" She grinned at the look of surprise and excitement that blossomed across her boyfriend's face.

"Mina, are...are you sure? I mean, it's _really_ nerdy, and it's going to be super crowded, and there's gonna be tons of people in costume, and I don't want you to be bored or anything."

Mina pretended to think for a moment, then nodded her head. "Here's what I think. You really like this, and I really like you, and therefore, by the transformation property, I'll enjoy it!" Izuku raised his finger as if to correct her on her misuse of mathematical terms, but thought better of it and give her a hug instead.

She relaxed into the embrace, though she sighed a bit internally. She wasn't quite as enthusiastic about the change of plans as she had lead Izuku to believe, but she would be damned if she let him find out about that.

A few months after they had started dating Mina had asked a simple question about one of the many figures that decorated his room. Izuku had lit up at her curiosity and started describing all the variations and features of his collection as well as the symbolism and history behind them. While Mina hadn't particularly cared about the information, she had enjoyed watching Izuku become so animated as he talked about his figures.

However, when he was part way through his collection, one of Bakugou's explosions had echoed through the dorms, and Izuku had frozen mid sentence. It was like a switch had been flipped. He crumpled in on himself and started apologizing for annoying her.

Mina hated it. The Izuku she loved was happy, goofy, occasionally over the top, and all the cuter for it. She decided then and there that Izuku wouldn't end up like that because of her. She was going to indulge his nerdy side until he never reacted like that again.

_And who knows,_ She thought to herself as the pair made their way back to the dorms, Izuku busy plotting out exactly what activities they would be participating in, _Maybe I'll actually enjoy myself._

* * *

Mina actually balked as she witnessed the crowd that had assembled outside the Kiyashi Ward mall. The last time she had come here had been in the middle of the day just before the beginning of summer, but the crowd now made that one seem tame in comparison.

Everywhere she looked, Mina could see excited nerds chatting with each other about their favorite All Might costumes or poses, or other such topics. Almost every single one of them was decked out from head to toe in All Might merchandise, which made navigating the crowd somewhat of a headache.

Thankfully for her, a beacon of green stood out in the sea of red, white, blue and blonde.

"MIDORI!" Mina called as she pounced on her boyfriend. He staggered slightly from the sudden embrace, but recovered quickly and returned her hug. "Were you waiting long?"

The pair had originally planned to meet up before heading into the event, but Mina's little brother had proven to be a little bother, filling her shoes with the viscous and sticky goop he was just starting to be able to produce, and causing her to run late. She'd texted Izuku to get started without her, letting him know she would catch up.

He'd apparently enjoyed himself. He was already carrying a small plastic bag with several rolled up poster sticking out of it. At the rate he acquired merchandise, Mina was amazed his that there was still spaces in his room that weren't plastered with the hero's iconic smile.

"No...not really. I just checked out a few of the booths. There's some amazing artists over there, and I saw one girl who had made an entire sculpture out of macaroni, and she said she didn't use her Quirk for it AT ALL which is so cool, and then there was this guy ..."

Mina chuckled as Izuku spoke excitedly. All around her she could hear similar conversations from other super nerds as they filed into the event. For once, she realized, Izuku wasn't the biggest nerd in the room.

* * *

"Uh...M-Mina. Can we...That is...do you mind if we...um..."

Mina cocked her head to the side, trying to puzzle out what exactly Izuku was trying to ask her. He'd been doing fine with his stuttering this afternoon, so this had come out of nowhere.

"What's that Midori?" She asked, leaning closer so he didn't have to speak up as much.

"I..uh...wanted to...take a picture. With you. Over...there…"

Mina turned to where he was pointing, and a smile broke across her face. At the edge of the crowd was a display of a classic image of All Might and Sir Nighteye posing victoriously, their heads replaced with holes so people could pose as the iconic duo. A young woman stood nearby, offering to take photos for you in exchange for a few yen.

She grinned as she looked back to Izuku, who was still imitating a strawberry. Even still, she could see the look in his eyes that said this wasn't some idle whim, but something he really wanted to do with her.

_Well then, here we go!_ Mina grabbed Izuku's shoulders, and began to push him towards the display. He served as an excellent battering ram and the crowd parted around them, though whether that was out of respect for their fellow con goers, or just them trying to avoid the heat of the furnace that was emanating from Izuku's blushing face was up for debate.

She tossed her phone to the photo girl, who caught it with surprising dexterity and gave Mina a thumbs up.

Whoever had set up the display had obviously thought ahead. There were a pair of adjustable stools for anyone who didn't measure up to the massive hero or his lanky sidekick.

Izuku briefly and unsuccessfully tried to relinquish All Might's visage to Mina, but she was having none of it. She practically shoved his head through the appropriate hole, then did the same for her own.

She craned her neck slightly to grin at Izuku while they waited for the photo girl to line up the shot. He looked a little put out by the rough treatment, but his frown quickly changed to a smile as he caught her gaze.

"Say Plus Ultra!" The girl called to them, and the pair flashed the biggest smiles they could muster.

* * *

"You know, it's actually impressive how many of these have Izuku blinking." Mina mused as she reviewed the pictures while waiting for Izuku to return with some snacks.

There were quite a few to choose from, the photo girl had been very diligent in capturing multiple angles and facial expressions. Unfortunately, this meant she had captured more than a few awkward ones as well. From Izuku mid blink, to Mina looking cross eyed, there were a few stinkers that Mina intended to delete later.

There were, however, several that she really liked. One captured Izuku's surprised blush as she pinched his butt behind the scenes. The objectively best photo showed them both with matching smiles as they stared into the camera.

But Mina's favorite by far was the final picture in the series. Izuku hadn't realized that there was one more photo being taken, and so he wasn't posing at all. Instead, he had turned his head slightly to stare at Mina, while she was still smiling for the camera.

He had a soft smile on his lips, and a light blush dusted his cheeks as he stared at her. That was adorable, but what really made Mina's heart skip a beat was the look in his eyes. She wasn't sure how the phone camera had captured it so well, but she could easily see that he was looking at her in abject adoration.

She squeezed her phone tight to her chest as a light blush touched her cheeks once more. She'd send the rest of the pictures to Izuku once they got home, but not this one.

No, this picture was going in a special folder that she kept, one that sparked warm memories every time she opened it. It was where she stored photos and texts from her boyfriend that really reminded her why she had fallen for him in the first place.

Not just because he was attractive, funny, incredibly smart, loyal, dedicated, and completely adorable. It was because he was the most genuine person she had ever met. She never had to doubt where she stood with him, since he told her how he felt with everything he did.

She looked up as a drink entered her field of view, and interrupted her thoughts.

"I...uh… thought you might be thirsty." Izuku said with a gentle smile.

Mina grabbed the refreshingly cool bottle gratefully, and took a long drink from it.

_That settles it. _She thought happily_ Best boyfriend in the world._

* * *

Izuku began to vibrate with excitement as the announcement came over the PA system.

"The Mightiest trivia contest will begin shortly. All contestants, please make your way to the stage in the next five minutes so we can begin promptly."

Mina smiled at her overenthusiastic boyfriend. "Someone's looking excited. You think the contest is going to be exciting to watch?"

He shook his head. "I'm uh...I'm a contestant."

Mina blinked in surprise. Izuku had mentioned that there were some events he wanted to take part in at the convention, but he hadn't named anything specific and Mina had expected something a little more laid back. He had made great strides in his social skills, but standing up in front of a crowd like this was still a step outside his comfort zone.

"You are, huh? What's brought this on?"

"Oh! We'll, uh, I've seen some footage from previous fests, and it looked really fun. They have these really cool, in depth questions, so lots of super fans participate, and it's really cool."

Mina arched an eyebrow in his direction. She could tell he wasn't giving her the whole story.

He lasted nearly a minute before breaking under her stare.

"There's a really cool All Might plushie that they're giving out as a prize." Izuku mumbled, pushing his fingertips together dejectedly.

"There's my favorite dork." Mina teased. "Think you've got a shot?"

Izuku looked pensive for a moment, then nodded slowly. It wasn't exactly the enthusiastic response Mina had been hoping for, but she'd take what she could get.

Another announcement played over the PA, letting them know they had only a couple of minutes to reach the stage. Izuku stood quickly, shaking a little in the knees, and made his way through the crowd with Mina following close behind him.

* * *

The set up for the trivia contest was actually quite impressive. It wasn't quite a professional level set, but it was close. They had a large screen strung above the contestants to let the crowd see the questions, as well as some smaller screens for the contestants to view. They each had a large red buzzer placed in front of them, the kind that made an irrational part of Mina want to run up and press just for the sake of pressing a button.

Izuku was even easier to pick out of the line of contestants than he had been on the floor. For probably the first time since Mina had met him, Izuku was wearing the least amount of All Might merchandise in the room. He had on a t-shirt, of course, and an armband that he had bought as they toured the con. Everyone else on the stage was decked out in full regalia, including several in full cosplay, complete with muscle suits.

Izuku was also easy to pick out, because he was looking even greener than usual. Apparently he'd worked himself into a fine state backstage. Mina had no doubt that he'd taken one look at the other contestants and had started to feel self conscious.

She shook her head. Izuku would be Izuku, even when he was among his people.

The hostess tapped her microphone, indicating the crowd to be quiet. As the noise started to die down, Mina could see that Izuku was still working himself into a tizzy.

_Guess I'll have to do something about that _Mina thought to herself.

She cupped her hands in front of her mouth, and shouted as loud and enthusiastically as she could. "GANBARE IZUKU!"

He visibly started at her call, but Mina could tell it has worked. His spine straightened, and his shoulders squared as she watched. He still looked nervous, of course, but it was leagues better than before.

Sighing contentedly, Mina sat back and tried to get comfortable in the plastic folding chairs the event had provided. Time to watch Izuku kick some nerd butt.

* * *

"Holy shit Midori" Mina said in amazement.

Izuku had come in first place in the contest, like she knew he would. One girl in gender bent All Might cosplay had given him some trouble, but in the end Izuku's encyclopedic knowledge of his idol had proven superior.

It wasn't Izuku's success that had surprised her, though. It was the reward for said success that had blindsided her.

The "plushie" that Izuku had won turned out to be a nearly life-sized recreation of All Might in his silver age suit. It was made of a soft and fluffy fabric that just begged to be hugged, and the stitched on smile was positively adorable with its faux chibi style. Grabbing onto it, Mina was instantly in heaven. It was just as comforting to hold onto as it looked.

"Midori you have to try this!" Mina called, voice muffled by the cushy fabric and layers of stuffing. She had no doubt that she was drawing several stares, but she also didn't care one bit.

She felt the plushie shake slightly as Izuku grabbed onto the other side. A moment later, his hand found hers and squeezed lightly. "I'm glad you like it." Came the muffled response.

Mina popped her head out, though she kept her arms wrapped around the plushie and her fingers intertwined with Izuku's. "What do you mean?"

Izuku popped his head up as well, staring at her with a small smile on his face. "I...uh...the plushie. I wanted to win it for...for you." He blushed, and buried his face once more.

Mina could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. It wasn't anything to rival Izuku's magnificent strawberry impersonation, but she did turn a rather lovely shade of lilac.

For the first time that day, Mina found herself at a loss for words. At this point, she should be used to Izuku's heartfelt gestures, but they still had a tendency to take her by surprise, and after dating Izuku for so long, Mina found that she quite liked surprises.

In a supreme effort of will, Mina detached herself from the plushie and made her way around to the opposite side. Izuku was still spooning it, an image that Mina saved in her memory to chuckle over later. Then, she wrapped him in as large a hug as she could manage.

"Thank you, Izuku" she whispered to him.

It definitely wasn't what she envisioned a perfect day out with Izuku would be, but it was special in its own way. And for her, that was more than enough.

* * *

"Hey Midori?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna get this back to the dorms?"

"...I may not have thought this through all the way"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Your enjoyment means the world to me.

If you have some feedback, a question you don't feel like leaving in the comments, or just want to chat, feel free to hit me up at

I can also be found lurking in Epsilon1101's discord. Come check it out, and meet some cool people; /fZGEXzW

Thank you once again, and have an excellent day!


End file.
